Franz Hoellering
Franz Hoellering (vor der Emigration Franz Höllering; * 9. Juli 1896 in Baden (Niederösterreich); † 11. Januar 1968 in München) war ein österreichisch-amerikanischer Journalist. Leben Franz Xaver Höllerings Vater Georg HölleringEduard Höllering: Georg und Franz Höllering, 1998, S. 25–42 war Theatermusiker und Theaterdirektor,Werner Röder, Herbert A. Strauss (Hrsg.): Biographisches Handbuch der deutschsprachigen Emigration nach 1933. Bd.1: Politik, Wirtschaft, Öffentliches Leben. Saur, München 1980, S. 306. die Schwester Anna Höllering (1895–1987)Anna Höllering, Einträge bei Lexikon des Internationalen Films wurde Schauspielerin und später Cutterin im deutschen Film, der Bruder Georg Höllering (1897–1980) wurde Filmregisseur. Die weitere Schwester Magdalena Höllering (1899–1994) emigrierte später nach England.Eduard Höllering: Georg und Franz Höllering, 1998, S. 9[http://archiveshub.ac.uk/data/gb1556-wl1788 Erich and Magdalena Schulhof], bei Wiener Library, ihr Schwiegersohn war der Schriftsteller en:David Thomson mini|Stadttheater Teplitz-Schönau (1920er Jahre) Höllering wurde 1915 Soldat und später Offizier im Ersten Weltkrieg. Franz Hoellering, bei Deutsche Biographische Enzyklopädie, Band 5, S. 28 1915 wurde seine Tochter Helga Franziska Höllering, 1929 sein Sohn Michael Georg Höllering geboren. Helga Francis Havas floh 1938 mit Peter Havas aus Österreich.Edith Probst: Vertriebene Frauen, in: Vertriebene Vernunft: Emigration und Exil österreichischer Wissenschaft. 2. Internationales Symposium, 19. bis 23. Oktober 1987 in Wien. Jugend und Volk, Wien 1988, S. 1079. Er studierte Rechtswissenschaften in Wien, wo er am 16. Juli 1921 promoviert wurde.Franz Höllering, bei Univie Er arbeitete seit 1918 in den Theaterprojekten seines Vaters im Wiener Komödienhaus, an den beiden Volksbühnen Wiens und im Wiener Metropol mit, leitete ab 1922 das Schauspiel am Brünner Stadttheater und wurde 1924 einer der beiden Direktoren und Theaterregisseur des deutschsprachigen Stadttheaters in Teplitz-Schönau, des zweitgrößten Hauses in der Tschechoslowakei. Wirtschaftliche Probleme des Theaterbetriebs führten im Juni 1926 zu einer Änderung der Rechtsform des Theaters und zur Auflösung seines Vertrags.Dana Filipek: [http://is.muni.cz/th/162709/ff_d/DissertationFinal.pdf Die moderne deutschsprachige Dramenliteratur auf der nordböhmischen Teplitzer Theaterbühne in den Jahren 1924-1933], Dissertation Masaryk-Universität, 2010, S. 40–46 Er ging nach Berlin, wo er sich der USPD anschlossChristian Rogowski (Hrsg): The many faces of Weimar cinema: rediscovering Germany’s filmic legacy. Camden House, Rochester, NY 2010, S. 231, Fn. 12 und kurzzeitig Chefredakteur der kommunistischen Arbeiter Illustrierte Zeitung (AIZ) wurde, in der er 1927 von Lilly Corpus abgelöst wurde.Lilly Becher: Vorwort, in: Heinz Willmann: Geschichte der Arbeiter-Illustrierten Zeitung. 1921–1938. Dietz, Berlin 1974 (DDR), S. 8 Er schrieb für die Ullstein-Zeitung B.Z. am Mittag und wurde 1929 dort Chefredakteur.Bernhard Fulda: Press and politics in the Weimar Republic. Oxford Univ. Press, Oxford 2009, S. 35 Nebenher war er mit Bertolt Brecht und John Heartfield Herausgeber der Sportzeitung Arena und gab zwischen 1928 bis 1930 die Filmzeitschrift Film und Volk heraus.René Geoffroy: Ungarn als Zufluchtsort und Wirkungsstätte deutschsprachiger Emigranten (1933–1938/39). Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2001, S. 296. Zeitangaben abweichend bei Bruce Murray: Film and the German left in the Weimar Republic: from Caligari to Kuhle Wampe. Univ. of Texas Pr., Austin 1990, S. 228. Er wurde 1928 im Vorspann von William Dieterles Film Geschlecht in Fesseln aufgeführt.Christian Rogowski (Hrsg): The many faces of Weimar cinema: rediscovering Germany's filmic legacy. Camden House, Rochester, NY 2010, S. 218 Bei der Reichstagswahl 1930 hatte die NSDAP den größten Zugewinn, und die bürgerliche Presse, so auch der Ullstein-Konzern, stellte sich dem nicht entgegen. Im Dezember 1931 veröffentlichte Höllering trotzdem in der B.Z. interne Dokumente der NSDAP zur Gründung eines illegalen Nationalsozialistischen Fliegerkorps.Rolf Kieser: Franz Höllering, 1989, S. 373–383 Der Innen- und Reichswehrminister Wilhelm Groener intervenierte daraufhin beim Verlag, dass hier Aufrüstungsbemühungen, die auch im Interesse der Reichswehr lagen, publik wurden. Als Höllering am 13. Dezember erneut Dokumente veröffentlichte, wurde er vom Verlag seines Chefredakteurpostens enthoben und als Korrespondent in die Vereinigten Staaten abgeschoben. Carl von Ossietzky kommentierte den „Fall Höllering“ in der Weltbühne am 5. Januar 1932 als „die skandalöseste Kapitulation vor dem Nationalsozialismus“, als „ein Verbrechen an der deutschen Pressefreiheit“. Carl von Ossietzky: Der Fall Franz Höllering, in: Die Weltbühne, 5. Januar 1932, S. 1ff, in: Carl von Ossietzky: Sämtliche Schriften 1931-1933, bei Projekt Gutenberg Nach einem Jahr kehrte Höllering zurück nach Berlin und übernahm am 30. Januar 1933 als Herausgeber die Mittagszeitung Ullsteins, Das 12 Uhr Blatt, und die Wochenzeitung Der Montag Morgen''Karsten Schilling: ''Das zerstörte Erbe. Berliner Zeitungen der Weimarer Republik im Portrait. Books on Demand, Norderstedt 2011. Berlin, Freie Univ., Diss., 2010, S. 368–374. und geriet in die Schusslinie des NS-Propagandisten Joseph Goebbels. Nach der Machtübergabe an die Nationalsozialisten emigrierte Höllering am 5. März 1933 nach Prag, wo er die Tageszeitung „Prager Mittag“ gründete,Thomas Kirschner: Der "Prager Mittag" - die kurze Geschichte einer Emigrantenzeitung, bei: Radio Praha, 28. April 2007 die in ihrer Wirkung eine Emigrantenzeitung blieb, und die Zeitschrift Der Monat. Auf der weiteren Flucht vor den Nationalsozialisten emigrierte er 1938 in die USA. Ab 1942 arbeitete er für das Office of War Information als Leiter der deutschen Abteilung und gestaltete Propagandasendungen der Stimme Amerikas für Hörer in Deutschland und Österreich. In dieser Zeit schrieb er zwei Romane. Im Roman Defenders setzt er sich mit der Niederschlagung des Februaraufstands 1934 in Österreich auseinander. Am 17. Juli 1942 wurde ihm von der Universität Wien der Doktorgrad aus rassistischen Gründen aberkannt. Die Universität brauchte bis 1955, um das rückgängig zu machen. Hoellering schrieb Filmkritiken für die Zeitschriften Esquire, Redbook und The Nation. 1953 kehrte er nach Deutschland zurück, übersetzte amerikanische Theaterstücke für das deutsche Theater und schrieb Drehbücher für Kinofilme und für das aufkommende deutsche Fernsehen. Er trat in den Münchener Kammerspielen als Schauspieler auf und führte dort 1956 und 1963 die Dramaturgie bei Stücken von August Strindberg und Thomas Wolfe. 1954 heiratete er in vierter Ehe Amélie Grisar (1920–1995), sie hatten zwei Kinder. Werke (Auswahl) * The defenders. Aus dem Deutschen von Ludwig Lewisohn. Little, Brown and Co., Boston 1940 ** Die Verteidiger: Roman. Illustrationen Walter Gotschke. Europa Verlag, Zürich 1947 * Furlough: a novel. Viking Pr., New York 1944 The Nation * Franz Hollering: I Was an Editor in Germany, in: Nation. 5. Februar 1936, Vol. 142 Issue 3683, S. 151–152. * Franz Hollering: I Was an Editor in Germany. II, in: Nation. 12. Februar 1936, Vol. 142 Issue 3684, S. 182–184 Übersetzungen ins Deutsche * Herman Wouk: Die Caine war ihr Schicksal. Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus, 1954 * John Whiting: Marschlied, Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus, 1954 * Dariel Telfer: Treibhaus der Triebe. Kindler, München 1961 * Tennessee Williams: Süsser Vogel Jugend. Fischer Bücherei, Frankfurt a. M. 1962. Deutsche Erstaufführung München 1959 * Tennessee Williams: Die Nacht des Leguan. Fischer Bücherei, Frankfurt a. M. 1963 * Hugh Wheeler: Wir haben es geschafft (Look: We have come through). Deutsches Theater Göttingen, 1964 Drehbuchvorlagen und Drehbücher * Geschlecht in Fesseln. 1928 * Katharina Knie. 1929 * Der Draufgänger. 1931 * Mädchen in Uniform. 1958 * Scampolo. 1958 * Fabrik der Offiziere. 1960 Literatur * Rolf Kieser: Franz Höllering, in: Deutschsprachige Exilliteratur seit 1933. Bd. 2. New York. Teil 1, Francke, Bern 1989, S. 373–383. * Deutschsprachige Exilliteratur seit 1933. Bd. 4. Bibliographien: Schriftsteller, Publizisten und Literaturwissenschaftler in den USA: Teil 2. H–M. Francke, Bern 1994. * Lemma: Franz Hoellering, in: Deutsche Biographische Enzyklopädie, Band 5, S. 28 * Eduard Höllering: Georg und Franz Höllering und die sudetendeutschen Bühnen: zwei Biographien. Regensburg: Sudetendeutsches Musikinstitut, 1998 * Walter Kiaulehn: Der Kanzleiflüchtling. Zum 70. Geburtstag des Schriftstellers und Theatermanns Franz Höllerings, in: Münchner Merkur, 8. Juli 1966 (Anhang). Faksimile bei: Eduard Höllering: Georg und Franz Höllering, 1998, S. 37 Weblinks * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeitungsjournalist Kategorie:Chefredakteur Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Drehbuch Kategorie:Filmkritiker Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Theaterintendant Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Übersetzer Kategorie:USPD-Mitglied‎ Kategorie:Person im Ersten Weltkrieg (Österreich-Ungarn) Kategorie:Emigrant aus dem Deutschen Reich zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Teplice Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1896 Kategorie:Gestorben 1968 Kategorie:Mann